


it's warm under your smile

by wvlfqveen



Series: riverdale hogwarts au [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Jughead Jones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: Archie and Jughead talk some things out.





	it's warm under your smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little fluff to conclude my riverdale hogwarts au series!!! this series was very fun to write and i enjoyed exploring the characters in a setting i love! thank you so much for coming along for this wild ride!!
> 
> now, im not asexual, so i hope i did a good job with this!! if you're asexual and you have feedback for me don't hesitate to comment!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you xx

Jughead is staring up at the Room of Requirement version of Archie’s ceiling, feeling relatively at peace, when he realizes he and Archie have yet to talk about something important.

His sexuality.

Or, well, his  _ a _ sexuality.

He glances at his boyfriend. He’s lying down on his stomach, shirt off. It’s absurdly hot for spring in Scotland (just a few days into the Easter hols), but Jughead doesn’t really feel it. The only things he’s taken off are his shoes and his hat. 

“Hey, Arch?”

“Hm?”

“You remember when I came out to you?”

There’s a pause, and then Archie is turning on his back to look up at him, seemingly sensing that this conversation is important. “Yeah, Jug, like first year.”

“So you remember I’m asexual?”

A line appears between those ginger eyebrows, like he’s confused with the current line of questioning. He nods anyway.

Jughead sits up and crosses his legs, turning his body towards him. “And you really don’t care?”

Archie sits up too, abs contracting. “Of course not, Jug.” He takes hold of his hand. “I’m happy with whatever you’re happy.”

Jughead frowns, looks away. “That doesn’t sound very fair to you.”

“Hey,” Archie says, nudging his chin. Jughead looks back at him. His eyes practically shine with sincerity. “Relationships are all about compromise, the middle ground. We do whatever makes both of us happy. And I’m happy when you’re happy, because I love you.”

Warmth settles in Jughead’s chest. He leans against Archie’s solid form, resting his temple on his bare shoulders. He doesn’t need to count his freckles. He knows their patterns by heart. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Archie says softly. “You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

Jughead doesn’t pick his head up. “Who said I felt guilty?”

Archie sighs against his neck. Jughead shivers. “I know you, Jug. Like I know that your sexuality is nothing to feel guilty about or ashamed of. You are who you are and anyone that has a problem with that can sod off.”

Jughead smiles. “Wow, Archibald Andrews. When did you get so wise?”

Archie snorts. Jughead’s head ( _ha_ ) bounces against his shoulder a little. 

“Dickhead,” he says fondly. “Seriously, Jug, you know we’re okay, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jughead sighs, finally lifting his head. He smooths out the worried line on Archie’s forehead with his thumb. Archie grins at him. “We’re okay.”

“Good,” Archie says. He kisses his cheek and lies back down. “Now, you’re gonna do my Herbology homework, right?”

Jughead scoffs and shoves against his hip. “You wish, you arse.”

“You’re the wooooooooorst,” Archie whines, but he’s laughing, and then he’s lunging up and pulling Jughead down with him.

And everything was fine.

Until the tickling fingers attacked.

“No!,” Jughead yells, half-laughing, half-crying. He squirms but Archie has been working out too much and his grip is too strong. Jughead always had a feeling working out was bad. “Stop it!”

“Do my homework!,” Archie retorts, laughing so hard he’s gone red in the face. 

“You’re a bully, Archibald!”

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your-” _

Jughead squirms away so hard he falls off the bed. He groans.

“Jughead?” Archie’s concerned face appears over his head. Jughead groans and shoves at him, ignoring the indignant noise that follows.

“I’m still not doing your homework.”

Archie wails, a long-suffering noise that only manages to get Jughead laughing again. His stomach hurts. He doesn’t know if he’s ever going to stop.

And he realizes, as he climbs back on the bed and flops on his boyfriend, his best friend, his other half, that he never wants to stop anyway.


End file.
